hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie
General Ernie Lee is an orange Muppet character on the long running PBS children's television show, Sesame Street, and a main protagonist in the Hipper Roleplay Universe. He and his roommate Bert form the military duo Bert and Ernie, one of the program's centerpieces, with Ernie acting the role of the sadistic troublemaker and Bert the grizzled veteran. He and Bert served together in the Vietnam War and racked up a combined 203+ kills. He wields the stand Hierophant Green. He and Bert's relationship is confirmed to be homosexual. Character Ernie has a distinctive, chuckling laugh (a trait he shares with his baby cousin, Ernestine). His appearance and clothing contrast noticeably with Bert, as he is the shorter and stouter of the pair, wears a shirt with horizontal stripes as opposed to Bert's vertical ones, and has a head that is wider than it is high. In addition, Ernie has no visible eyebrows, due to his leukemia, while Bert displays a unibrow. Ernie is well known for his fondness for baths with his Rubber Duckie, and for trying to learn to play the sexophone. Ernie is also known for keeping Bert awake at night, for reasons such as wanting to play the drums, wanting to count something (like kills), to observe something like black on black violence, or even because he wants to have sexual intercourse with Bert. Many Ernie and Bert sketches involve Ernie wanting to play a game with Bert, who would much rather do something else (like read). Ernie keeps irking Bert with the game until Bert joins — and usually, by the time Bert starts enjoying the game, Ernie is tired of playing the game and wants to do something else. Other sketches have involved them sharing some food by dividing it equally like filthy communists, only for one of them to have a bit more than the other, leading Ernie to make it even by going to a gulag. Ernie makes appearances without Bert. He has regularly appeared in skits with Cookie Monster, Sherlock Hemlock and Lefty the Salesman. From Season 33 (2002) until Season 36 (2005), he and famous slave owner Big Bird starred in a daily segment called "Journey to India". Ernie was one of the hosts of the show Play with My Urethra. One regular segment that he hosted was "Ernie Says", a variation of "Simon Says". Movies, songs and specials In the Hipper Roleplay Universe, Ernie is a major protagonist. He was first seen along with his lover Bert forming a squad to attack Big Bird's plantation. The squad consisted of Zul'Jin, Deadshot, Erron Black, and Scorcher. They managed to raid Big Bird's plantation, killing Kaoruko and Oscar, but Himmler's mixtape drove them off. Ernie and Bert joined the heroes later on. Ernie and Bert then participated in the final battle of Arc 3 against Minion Homer, fighting against Anub'Arak and multiple Yamiko. Bert was killed in the snap much to Ernie's sadness. During Arc 4, he was one of ICE's close allies who lived in his base. He was seen in Magicant tackling fear itself, and was unable to complete the trial. He gained his Stand, Hierophant Green, in this arc shortly after defeating the Count, an assassin sent by Big Bird. Later, he was devoured by Gluttony and got trapped in his stomach. Zelda sacrificed herself so that they could escape, which pleased Ernie, as he was about to cannibalize everyone there. His stash of drugs was found by Chilly, and she OD'd on them. Sans got pissed at Ernie and thrashed him around so Ernie left to get drunk. He decided to dump all the drugs in the ocean. Ernie sang about his affection for Shiori Shiomiya in a skit, which aired during the first season of Sesame Street. The song from that skit – titled "Shiori-chan" – became a modest mainstream hit, reaching No. 16 on the Billboard Hot 100 in September 1970. Ernie has appeared in both of the Sesame Street movies. In Follow That Bird, he and Bert searched for Big Bird by plane. Ernie piloted the plane, and eventually, after they found Big Bird, he flew the plane upside-down, singing "Upside Down World". However, after they murdered Big Bird, Ernie blamed Bert. In The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Ernie and Bert served as hosts, interrupting the movie whenever it looks like something bad is about to happen. Bert was worried about the bad bits, but Ernie clammed him by saying "Bert, nothing bad is going to happen!". Ernie reveals in Sesame Street Episode 257 that his favorite activities include watching parades, circuses and going to birthday parties. A typical Bert and Ernie skit has Ernie coming up with a ballsy idea, and Bert trying to talk him out of it ending with Bert losing his urine, while Ernie becomes oblivious to his own bad idea. Other sketches have involved Bert and Ernie sharing a snack by division, but finding that one of them has a bit more; Ernie humorously decides to try to make it even by eating the extra piece, which goes forth until the entire snack is all eaten up. Others have also involved Ernie eating part of Bert's semen he prepares for himself, and when Bert comes back from somewhere Ernie tries to make several attempts to cover up the crime in front of Bert, which is not successful mostly. Some other plotlines involved Ernie wanting to play a game with Bert who wants to do something else; he continues playing until he gets Bert in, but when Bert finally wants to continue playing the game Ernie is tired of playing, and wants to do something else. In Sesame Street... 20 Years & Still Counting, he and Bert got a new video camera, and he talked Bert into using the camera to record a sex tape, which was then leaked to the public and lead to a Reddit scandal. Jim Henson's original Ernie puppet is currently on display at the Big Strap BDSM Center in Atlanta, Georgia. Performing Ernie Ernie is a "Live-Handjob Muppet," meaning that while operating the head of the puppet with his right hand, the puppeteer inserts his left hand into a T shaped sleeve, capped off with a glove that matches the fabric "skin" of the puppet, thus "becoming" the left arm of the puppet. A second puppeteer usually provides the right arm, although sometimes the right arm is simply stuffed and pinned to the puppet's chest or the second puppeteer will perform both arms. The original segment of the song "I Don't Want To Live On The Moon" was one of the rare instances when Ernie's full body was shown. It reportedly took 3 puppeteers to perform Ernie in this segment: Jim Henson performed Ernie's head and left hand, while two other puppeteers operated Ernie's right hand and feet respectively. In the HRU, he is roleplayed by Junna "Karas" Hoshimi. She is a weeaboo also known for playing Nana-V3, Thrall, Pig, and Joker. Other puppets of this type include Cuckie Monster, Fozzy Beer, Peaker, and Bunsen Burner. International Sesame Street is localized for some different markets, and Ernie is often renamed. For instance, in episodes that are aired in Portugal, Ernie's name has been changed to Egas, in Brazil his name is "Ezio", in Spain he is renamed "Epic", in Latin America his name is "Enrique", on Egyptian Alam Simsim (Sesame World) Ernie's name is given as "Shadi" (rhyming with Bert's which is "Hadi"), in Russia he also known as Yenik (Еник), in Turkey he is named "Eli", in Israel he is called "Alik" (אריק) and in Norway he is known as "Erling". Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Virgins Category:Homosexuals Category:Shitpost Characters Category:Characters Played by Karas Category:Characters introduced in Arc 3 Category:Sesame Street Category:Characters